


Gintama Fairy Tales

by 29_Austro_Lover



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, gintama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_Austro_Lover/pseuds/29_Austro_Lover
Summary: A fairy tale, Gintama style. It could be a parody of Brother Grimms, Disney, Mother Goose, Shakespeare, Mythology, Folktales, etc.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Kondou Isao, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo, and other Gintama couple
Kudos: 10





	Gintama Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gintama nor it's characters. Sorachi Hideaki, the real author does. I'm just fun trying satisfying her craving.
> 
> **Story Summary**
> 
> _An arrogant young man and his mansion's servants fall under the spell of an enchantress, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love, be loved, and return the joy in the mansion. The spirited, headstrong girl Kagura enters the Beast's mansion in order to save her imprisoned father. Even though it means replacing her father in the dungeon, Kagura bravely accepted his offer to stay there forever. With the help of his enchanted servants, the two became rather close, drawing the sadistic-hearted Beast out of his isolation._
> 
> Witness the path to love of a Sadistic Beast and a bratty woman in the world of fairy tales. A Beauty and the Beast, Gintama style. To all Okikagu lover, I dedicate this story to you. Have fun reading.

Chapter 1: _The Beautiful Maiden in Kabukicho_

In a great city called Edo lies a small town called Kabukicho, and in that village lives a fair maiden named Kagura. Her beauty is often compared to a goddess and there is no denying that she is really beautiful. Her complexion is as pale as the snow on top of Mt. Fuji, her hair cascading down her waist is painted with the color of a sunset, her eyes are tinted with the colors of the sky, her lips are as glossy as a newly bud pink rose. All of these features are perfectly blended with her round face and hourglass body. She is in every boy's daydream and every girl's admiration. She's sweet (but rowdy), kind (but a little bit of a potty mouth), and loved by all townspeople. She's a bibliophile, meaning, a book lover. It's her hobby or more like a passion aside from writing. She works at a library owned by a one-eyed man named Takasugi Shinsuke.

She is a daughter of a once-famous inventor in Edo named Kankou. However, he was better known by the name Umibozu because of his unrivaled skill in crafting and intelligence. Her father married a beautiful woman named Kouka and bore him two children. They were all happy, she couldn't ask for more, she wanted it to last forever. However, that happy and perfect life was ruined when death took her mother because of a disease. Her elder brother, Kamui left both of them, blaming his father. Little Kagura tried to stop him from leaving but he just shrugged her off and left without looking back. They soon left that house to leave those painful memories behind, transferring from one town to another until they settled down in his wife's former hometown, Kabukicho four years ago. For the first time, Kagura felt like home here because the townspeople welcomed them with open arms. In return, they helped them in their own little ways.

-

It was a fine morning in Kabukicho. The sun finally decided to rise in the east after three days of a heavy downpour. Birds and crickets chirp happily and the roosters crow waking everyone up including Kagura. Seeing the rain stopped pouring, she decided to walk around town for a little stretch after doing nothing but reading and eating. She washed her face and put on her white blouse and red over-all dress. She tied her hair into a half-crown braid before going out of her room with a book on hand. She went to the kitchen to get a basket and put the book in there.

"Good morning Kagura? Your all dressed up. Going to town?" Greeted her father who was busy preparing for breakfast.

"Good morning Papi. Yes, I am. I'm going to return this book." While spreading strawberry jam in her sandwich.

"Okay. Just make sure you come back before breakfast. Oh, and, can you buy some bagels at the usual bakery?"

"Yes, Papi. Bye." She waved her hands, biting her sandwich as she dashes off to town energetically. Her father smiled waved back then went back to doing his thing.

-

When she got to the town, it is already filled with people greeting each other and exchanging gossips. They also greeted her and she would greet back cheerfully or smile at them sweetly. Since she doesn't have any plans, she decided to go to the bakery then to the library, and then go home.

"Good morning, Mr. baker" She greeted as she entered the store. "I would like to buy five pieces of bagel and a box of sukonbu please."

"Here you go." Said the owner handing her a paper bags of bagel and a box of sukonbu. She was about to leave when the owner stopped her and gave her another bag of bagel. She was confused at first but he told her that it's a thank you gift for her father who helped him the other day with his oven. She nodded and smiled then put it in her basket. She thanked the owner and went on her way to the library. On her way, many people gave her something for her father. They seem to know his departure from Edo. Her basket and hands were full and she staggered on her way to the library trying to balance the people's gift. She pushed the door open and greeted the owner whom she called ‘master’.

"Yo! Good morning master. Got a spare basket or something?" She dropped what she's holding to the floor and wipe the sweat on her forehead.

"You brat. Can you be quiet? You're disturbing the library peace. Right, master Shinsuke?" Shouted Kijima Matako, her co-librarian

"What's that? Who are you calling brat you smelly-underwear woman?" She retorted, a vein popping on her temple.

"That's enough you two. Matako, go get the basket. It's on the top-shelf in the other room." He wasn't even surprised why that girl brought many things in the first place for he knew it was from the townspeople themselves. He also knew about her father's departure so he let her have a day off.

"Yes, master." Then she went immediately to the kitchen to find it. The owner eyed at the girl in front of him, a little bit annoyed.

"What brings you here brat? It's not your shift yet."

"Just come to return this book."

"Finished already. You just borrowed this last week. A book this thick can be read for two weeks."

"I was too engrossed with it so I can't put it down. Got anything new?"

"New books will be arriving next week."

"I've been asking since last week. Why is it so slow to arrive?"

"Don't blame me. I'm not the deliverer."

"Mr. Sakamoto Tatsuma and Ms. Mustu? What could be taking them so long?"

"Dunno. Maybe Tatsuma lost his way again?" They both sighed knowing Sakamoto Tatsuma is an idiot.

"Nevermind. I'll borrow this one."

"Shakespeare again? How many times did you read that one already?"

"I lost count. You can't blame me for this book is lovely."

"You really need something new, do you? How about this one?" he handed her a beautifully designed book. It has a brown leather cover with golden linings on the edges. It was about twenty pages thick and it has pictures skillfully drawn as an illustration.

"Tale of the Sadistic Beast? I've never seen this book before."

"Just found it yesterday in the storage. Don't know how it got there."

"Then I'll borrow it. By the way, who is the author?" She's looking for a name but found none and was a bit disappointed. Then she heard Matako's footsteps coming towards their direction.

"Found the basket. Hurry up and go home. I don't want to see your face during my shift." She threw it towards her hoping it'll hit her or something but she caught it perfectly. She started putting the things and the book in the basket, making sure they fit properly.

"Who would want to see your stupid face blonde? Kindly cover it with a paper bag or something for everyone's sake." She smirked annoying her even more.

"You-" she was about to respond at her banter when she saw her walk towards the door waving her hands.

"Bye master. Thanks for the basket." Then she went out. Just as she hoped she wouldn't run into unnecessary disturbances, she ran into the most annoying person of all, Minamoto Sui(1). This guy whom Kagura called a dick head is her persistent suitor. He once declared to the whole town that he won't marry anyone else except her. Kagura beat him black and blue on the spot telling him to leave her alone. He is also the reason why many men wouldn't dare to approach her because they fear that his gang would beat them half dead. He was always followed by a man named Nishino Tsukamu(2), a bulky man with a bald head. He would always give Minamoto Sui advice on how to court Kagura and comforts when he is turned down.

"Good morning my beloved Kagura. Can I help you with those? They look heavy for a girl like you and too easy for a man like me." He brushed his hair trying to look cool. Kagura almost puked at the sight.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can do it alone so you can go on your way, dick head." She spat at him. She continued walking but was blocked by the two.

"Come on Kagura. I was kind to offer you help."

"I don't need it." She tried to walked past them again but the bald guy stretched out his foot hoping she would trip but Kagura stepped on it 'accidentally'. The guy jumped up and down hugging his knee and shouting in agony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" She told him mockingly with her palm covering her mouth while making a troll face.

"You bi-!" He retorted angrily but was stopped by Minamoto. He glared at him before turning his direction towards Kagura."

"That's enough, Nishino. I'm sorry about that my beloved Kagura." She said nothing and walked away from them. Minamoto was about to chase her but he tripped and have his face plunged in a muddy puddle. Kagura turned around after hearing a splash and saw him all muddied. She held back her laughter, placed the baskets in the ground and walk towards him. She bends down and tucks his hair behind his ear. Though she hates him, she is not heartless.

"I think Mr. Minamoto should forget about helping me and go home then change. I can bring those home all by myself." She stood up then bid him farewell, then went on her way home. He lay down on the ground a bit shock because of her action, getting the wrong idea that Kagura was starting to fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) and (2)
> 
> _Minamoto Sui_ and _Nishino Tsukamu_ was one of the Four Devas of the Yagyuu clan. Can't think of any other character to act as Gaston and Lefou so I kinda chose them to do it. Reason? I don't want to add non-Gintama characters in my story.
> 
> What do you think of Takasugi Shinsuke's role? Quite harmless isn't it? But I think it suites him. How about my story? Feel free to comment on it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or clarifications, just write it down in the comment section. I'll be putting deleted scenes and character's perspectives in the next chapter. Know how the characters feel about their roles in this story. Until next time again folks. Sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) and (2)
> 
> - _Minamoto Sui_ and _Nishino Tsukamu_ was one of the Four Devas of the Yagyuu clan. Can't think of any other character to act as Gaston and Lefou so I kinda chose them to do it. Reason? I don't want to add non-Gintama characters in my story.
> 
> What do you think of Takasugi Shinsuke's role? Quite harmless isn't it? But I think it suites him. How about my story? Feel free to comment on it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or clarifications, just write it down in the comment section. I'll be putting deleted scenes and character's perspectives in the next chapter. Know how the characters feel about their roles in this story. Until next time again folks. Sayonara.


End file.
